minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Information on Desperation skill is currently needed... Passive Passive skills have no type. They increase your minions' stats. Normal These skills mostly consist of low energy skills. Most of these aren't very powerful, but you can use them more often or when your energy is low. '-Strong:' Holy '-Weak:' Titan Flying Good for getting rid of those enemy buffs, but the real strength to flying is it's powerful attacks. '-Strong:' Plant Water Ice '-Weak:' Electric Titan Plant This is where you'll find most of the healing skills. Plant is also the keeper of all but 1 of the Time healing skills. '-Strong:' Water Earth Undead '-Weak:' Plant Fire Robot Dino Water The second best type for healing skills is here. You'll find a lot of multi-ally heal spells, but they'll cost you a lot of energy to use. Don't worry, water also comes equipped with a bunch of energy restore skills to keep your healer going. '-Strong:' Earth Fire Robot Demonic '-Weak' Plant Water Electric Dino Holy Earth Main multi-enemy type. With some good defense boosters and a couple mass hit skills, earth type is always a good one to have. '-Strong:' Flying Fire Electric Dino '-Weak:' Plant Water Earth Undead Ice Freezing, Shielding, and reducing enemy armor. That's what Ice does. The best in those 3 catagories are useful to have if you're having trouble beating someone. '-Strong:' Plant Dino Titan '-Weak:' Ice Fire Fire If you like time damage, fire is for you. Most skills here are or have time damage. '-Strong:' Plant Ice Robot Undead '-Weak:' Water Fire Demonic Electric Either going to do lots of damage or hardly any. This is the roulette type. A bunch even have skills with reduced accuracy. You can find some stun skills here as well. '-Strong:' Flying Water Robot '-Weak:' Earth Electric Dino Robot Good damage for low energy, no negatives, and excessively balanced. Some good multi-enemy attacks as well. '-Strong:' None '-Weak:' None Dino Some powerful attacks, but they tend to come with negatives. '-Strong:' Plant Electric Robot '-Weak:' Earth Ice Undead Similar to fire, undead has a lot of time damage skills. However, most of the other skills here come attached to the nasty recoil effect. '-Strong:' Normal Earth '-Weak:' Plant Fire Undead Demonic Holy Demonic Welcome to the last ditch skill type. Normally exhaustion can end up killing the minion, but if you use those powerful exhaustion skills to defeat that last enemy at full health, then the exhaustion doesn't matter. When you're down to your last minion facing the last enemy, demonic skills can save you. '-Strong:' Normal Plant Holy '-Weak:' Fire Undead Demonic Holy If you are having trouble with your minions getting debuffed, holy can help. This also mixes well with a healer with their healing skill boosts. '-Strong:' Undead Demonic Titan '-Weak:' Normal Flying Holy Titan You have a few skills that deal ~100 damage that by the time you need to worry about the cooldown, the fight should be over. Also comes with some good healing skills as well. '-Strong:' Ice Dino Titan '-Weak:' Earth Holy Category:Gameplay